Chance (Fallen Angels) (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 97 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = South Korean | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Thief, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = South Korea | Creators = Jo Duffy; Kerry Gammill | First = Fallen Angels #1 | HistoryText = Chance and her parents were members of the Glorification Church, a South Korean political organization masquerading as a church. Its leader, Reverend Yune Kim Park, brought Chance's family to the United States and promised them citizenship. Instead, he enslaved them along with the rest of his followers, forcing them into menial jobs and to give their earnings to the "Church." Chance somehow escaped, and living on the streets, fought or hassled the Glorification Church and its brainwashed adherents at any opportunity. She has since felt a burning hatred towards Yune Kim Park. To survive on the streets, Chance adopted the appearance and manners of a tough boy - even today, she denies being a female and is very perturbed if made to look like one. She survived stress and depression because her life was improving. She was completely unaware of her own power - which is useless to herself; she needs to be with other super-humans to use it. At some point, she was contacted by the alien Ariel, who formed the group known as the Fallen Angels out of disenfranchised young mutants. Originally, Chance was unaware of her mutant power until Ariel betrayed the Fallen Angels to her mutant-hunting race. The Fallen Angels escaped, however, and presumably continue to eke out a living on the streets. It remains unknown if she retains her powers after M-Day. | Powers = * Powers Alteration: Chance possess the mutant power to affect other beings' powers. Currently, she has been seen affecting only other mutants powers, with the exception of Warlock's mutation, which doesn't depend on the X-Gene. ** Powers Enhancing: Her mutant power may possesses the mutant power to magnify other naturally-occurring superhuman powers to extreme, often uncontrollable levels, making Madrox create extra-duplicates. ** Powers Nullifying: She also may nullify such powers and mutations, such as Solar's strength and black form, or even Warlock's compassion mutation. Chance currently has no specific control over her power, and it may start and stop at any given time, either to enhance or negate any superpower in her immediate area. | Abilities = * Chance has skill in boxing and knife fighting. * Chance is fluent in English and Korean | Strength = Normal human | Weaknesses = Could not control her powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Gamers Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation